


Devoted Fan

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some realities aren't shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entrenous88](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=entrenous88).



> Written on 14 May 2008 in response to [entrenous88](http://entrenous88.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Ron: cloudy; startling, Quidditch_.

The man was magnificent on a broomstick; any idiot could see that. Of course, it was idiotic to wait for him, eyes cloudy with emotions best repressed, to catch one last glimpse of the Cannons' beloved Beater for the night—but then, Severus had never been one to control his impulses. 

It was startling to feel his prick thicken so rapidly as he caught sight of Quidditch's reigning prince, freshly showered and looking as relaxed as any well-shagged wizard. His fists clenching, Severus followed his favourite's progress towards the stadium's Apparation point.

 _I'll show you shagging. I'll show you_ everything _, Weasley_.


End file.
